


Aftermath

by RxA2502



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxA2502/pseuds/RxA2502
Summary: So I watched infinity war and DIED. so before Avengers 4 comes out, I wanted to share my own ideas on how I want the movie to play out. This is set after Avengers: Infinity war so there will be spoilers.There will be heartbreak and reunions(maybe).....





	1. Chapter one

Tony's POV

Tony looked around the ruins of what used to be a planet, thinking how everything managed to go so wrong. The pain in his abdomen was still present but every other part of his body was numb with self hatred and guilt. He had just watched everyone around him disappear. Disintegrate. It was just like what Wanda had shown him. 

He was the only one left. 

Peter's words were still playing in his head. The look in his eyes when he realized what was happening. If he had just been more assertive with him maybe, just maybe, Peter would still be alive. He would be safe on Earth with Bruce. And if he had lasted longer against Thanos, then Strange wouldn't have needed to give up the time stone. If only....

Why did Strange do it? What did he mean "It was the only way" . The only to what, exactly? The world would do just fine without him. The death tolls would be less. Everything would thrive. 

Thanos. His name itself meant death, and so far he has lived up to it. He killed his own daughter for the soul stone. For destruction. When.... If Tony managed to get off this planet he would go straight for him. No hesitation. He would destroy him, just like Thanos destroyed Tony.

If.........

Steve's POV

They're gone. All gone. There wasn't even a trace what, who they used to be. Bucky's gone. Sam is gone. Wanda is gone. The talking tree is gone. T'Challa's gone. Vision is dead. Half of the Wakandan army disappeared. And all this because Thanos snapped his fingers. 

Steve looked around to see what, who, is left. His eyes met Natasha's mortified face. She looked close to tears. Steve looked down at Vision's mangled body. 

"Oh God" he breathed


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce's POV

Bruce climbed out of the Hulk-buster suit, his heart racing as his brain tried to fathom what had just occured. Everything happened so quickly. Steve was still kneeling down at Vision's body mumbling something that Bruce couldn't apprehend. Then something clicked inside him. 

Where is Natasha?

His eyes wavering around trying to find the woman he tried so hard to protect from himself. As he was about to open his mouth and yell her name she stepped forward, bruised and battered, but nonetheless beautiful. As always.

When her eyes locked with his, she mouthed his name and started hurtling into him. Bruce caught her, and held her closely and silently thanked God for not making her disappear like the others.

"You're okay," she whispered. Natasha pulled away and grabbed his face, inspecting for injuries. Bruce was beginning to lean forwards with the intention of kissing her. It was something he had been dreaming of doing ever since he left. Then suddenly:

" Where is he?" yelled a familiar voice. " Where is my brother!?" Shuri came with two Dora Milaje's, all three of them had a confused and mournful look on their faces as they wandered through the ruins that was now their beloved home. 

"Where is he?" she repeated. Bruce could see the tears swimming in her eyes. Her hands were shaking as she dreaded their answer but no one could muster the courage to. Everyone remained silent. 

As if on cue, Okoye stepped through the bushes, the trails of tears still present."Okoye? where is T'Challa?" Shuri whispered. Steve then looked up with a hopeful look , as if the black cat would show up out of nowhere. Okoye raised her hands and slowly crossed them over her chest and her broken voice mumbled

"My Queen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer..


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting hard to breathe. So hard and so painful. Everywhere was just burning. Tony’s hand was over his stab wound and even without looking at it; he could feel the blood seeping through his fingers. At this rate he would die. ‘Good’ he thought ‘everyone would be just fine without me.’ Then he remembered Pepper.

Her laugh, the way she looked at him as if the whole galaxy had just appeared on his face. The way she made him feel wanted, loved. The memory of how she told him, begged him to get off the ship was all he could hear now. He silently prayed that when he got back home, she would still be there. As bright as she always is. 

“Come on Stark, we need to go,” said a voice, breaking him out of his reverie. He turned and saw the blue skinned woman looking at him, no emotion shown on her face. “Quill’s ship is still here, I need to get you back to Earth before you bleed to death,” She tried to hoist him up but as soon as she did a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him and he fell back down.  
“You idiot, why didn’t you say you were bleeding!” she said but her voice sounded as if he were underwater, drowning in his own skin. He looked up and tried to make out her face but all he could see was blurred colours. “Leave me alone Smurfette,” he mumbled. 

“Listen, I have no desire of staying on this planet, so help me I will leave without you,” Smurfette warned. Without even waiting for him to reply, she lifted him up and threw him over her shoulders. Tony didn’t even bother fighting with her and ‘allowed’ her to take him into the ship. She lay him down on the nearest seat and pressed a cloth on his wound. 

Smurfette turned without another word and started the ship. They sat in a pregnant silence. “I didn’t catch your name,” he said trying to break it. It took a while for her to answer and when she did she replied “Nebula.” Tony mm’ed in response and another wave of silence came over. “Can I ask you one last question?” he asked. She sighed a very heavy sigh. “Depends,” was all she said. Tony waited for a bit to make sure she had agreed.

“Who is Gamora?” Tony saw he shoulders lift in a defensive way. It took her a moment to compose herself. “She was my sister. Thanos took us when we were younger, and turned us into weapons. With him it was either please him, or else. Kill or be killed,” There was a hint of fatigue in her voice as if she had been asked this question so many times  
Tony took a good look at her, the scientist in him fascinated by how this woman was almost machine. “I’m sorry about what happened to her,” was all Tony could say. She huffed in reply and said nothing else. Tony lied down on the seat and closed his eyes, trying to at least numb the pain coming from his head and his abdomen.

“I’m sorry about your son,” she supplied. Tony opened his eyes slowly to see she had turned to face him. “Peter isn’t, wasn’t, mine,” Tony said hoping his voice didn’t sound as hoarse as he thought it did. “I tried so hard to get him to go back, but he never listens to me,” The memory of how Peter clung to his neck still burned his mind. 

Tony felt a smile creep up to his face “I remember the day I met him. So full of life, always trying to help where he could.” A few stray tears had fallen out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away hoping Nebula hadn’t seen them. Tony turned his body and groaned in pain hoping this told her he didn’t want to talk anymore. “You should rest; we arrive at earth in an hour,” she said and turned as well to work. Tony tried to stay awake, but the sleepless nights and tiredness of what had happened was starting to catch up with him. Soon Tony was asleep.

Steve’s POV

Natasha had finally managed to get Steve away from Visions body, and take him into Shuri’s lab. Well what was left of it. The princess was still overwhelmed with the death of her brother. Steve still found it hard to believe that the person he tried so hard to protect, and bring back from the edge was gone.

And with the memory of Bucky came the memory of Tony. When Bruce had called him, Steve was filled with butterflies as he thought after three years Tony was calling him. After three years, Steve could finally apologise to his friend. But as soon as he heard Bruce’s voice all of those thoughts died. His disappointment had quickly faded as he heard what was going on, and how Tony had gone into a ‘flying doughnut’ to save a ‘wizard’ in outer space?  
Too complicated for his old-fashioned mind. Steve hoped that Tony was still alive so he could get the chance to make things right. Steve felt a hand on his shoulder breaking him away from his thoughts and turned to see Bruce looming over him.  
“It’s going to be okay, Steve. Tony is going to come and help us fight Thanos. He is not dead,” he said reading his thoughts. Then one by one, what was left of the Avengers came into the room. Each of them covered in dirt and dried blood. “Yeah Steve, Stark is too stubborn to die,” Natasha supplied. Steve smiled briefly and before he could open his mouth to agree, a yell cut him off. 

“There is an incoming ship at the borders, general,” yelled one of the Dora Milaje’s. Everyone started to grab all the scattered weapons they could find. Steve held up his new shields and made his way to the ship.  
“Everyone on their guard,” yelled Okoye as every warrior prepared for a fight. The battered ship landed outside the borders and as the ships doors opened Rocket, the racoon Steve was still trying to figure out how was talking, came running through the crowd. “Stop!” He shouted “That is my friend’s ship! Stop!” 

Everyone was silent to see whether he was correct. Suddenly a blue skinned climbed out with a man secured in her hands. Steve narrowed his eyes to see who it was and when he finally figured it out, a rush of panic flooded through his body. He slowly managed to make out the name:

“Tony?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write. More Steve and Tony scenes to come. Should I turn this into a stony story????  
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Nebula’s POV  
When Tony had finally fallen asleep, Nebula was alone with her thoughts. In truth she had enjoyed having someone to talk to for a change. She was so used to feeling alone even when she had Gamora, but now Gamora was gone for good; it was as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Not that she would actually admit that to anyone.  
A few minutes left and both of them would be on Earth. Tony would be with his remaining loved ones and Nebula would leave. That was the whole plan. Drop him off and leave. 

And go where, exactly? 

Nebula had no home left. Thanos had taken that away from her. She looked down at her hands and thought of the monster he turned her into. Afraid of love. Afraid of friendship. And that is what pained her the most. Gamora had been able to run away from Thanos and had found a family that loved her for who she was. She found her soul mate. Nebula doesn’t have that option. Anyone who looked at her would turn away, scared of her scars and metallic features.

When she finaly got the ship into the Earth’s atmosphere, she targeted a location named “Wakanda”. Tony had told her that it was the place where his friend (Bruce???) was staying. She turned to Tony and stopped, mesmerized by how peaceful he looked. It almost seemed a sin to wake him up. “Tony,” She whispered “C’mon we’re here,”  
He didn’t even stir. Nebula then got up and shook him a little. He still didn’t move a muscle. “Tony!” she yelled. Then she realised the sheen of sweat on his face. Nebula moved his hands away from his stomach and froze. 

There was pus building up on his swollen wound. 

“TONY! Wake up!” Nebula put her fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse. She hadn’t noticed she had been holding her breath until she found it . Slow but still there. She turned to man the controls, trying to make the ship go faster so she could find a place to land. As the ship made its final approach, a large group of people started to gather around the ship. Nebula killed the engine and scooped Tony into her hands and made her way towards the door Nebula took a deep breath and stepped into the bright light. She was met with absolute silence until a tall man with a beard stepped forward. His blue eyes widened as he recognized the man in her arms. “Tony?” he whispered. 

Then a few people who recognised the name and stepped forward as well. All of them wide eyed as they saw their fallen comrade, curled up against her. “Help him. His stab wound is infected. He has a fever too,” she told them. When none of them moved, the frustration started to catch up to her and she lost it. “What are you standing there gawking at? Help him!” she shouted.  
That’s when they all broke formation. A tall dark skinned man with metal disks on his legs came forward and took Tony into his arms. She could see the protectiveness written all over his face. “What happened to him?” he asked. Nebula briefly contemplated whether or not she should bother with the whole story. “It doesn’t matter right now,” She said eventually “Just get him the help he needs,” 

The bearded man looked very uncomfortable but his eyes never wavered away from Tony’s fallen state.”Thank you for bringing him here,” said a short man with curly hair. Nebula didn’t really know how to answer so she just nodded her head. He turned with the tall dark skinned man and rushed towards the huge building in front.

Then the racoon, the one that was fighting with everyone, came forward. “Where are the rest of them? Quill, Drax where are they?” he demanded when he noticed no one else had come out of the ship. How exactly was Nebula supposed to tell him that Thanos had killed Gamora, and everyone else disintegrated? 

“WHERE ARE THEY?” The racoon yelled. Nebula actually flinched when she heard the pain in his voice. “They’re gone,” was all she said. When she was met with a gut-wrenching silence she turned and made her way back to the ship.

She didn’t turn back.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve POV

When Steve saw Tony, it was as if a wave of relief, fear and curiosity had washed over him. He tried to move his mouth but no sound was coming out. All he could do was stare. All rational thoughts left his mind and all that was left was “Tony is alive. He’s alive”

He kept blinking to check whether his eyes were playing tricks on him like it had done in the previous two years. But no one had brown locks like Tony. Had a small form like Tony. It isn’t anyone but Tony.

Bruce and Rhodey had him in their arms trying to keep him awake. A groan of pain left his lips which made Steve’s knees wobble in weakness. Not seeing the small man had taken a larger toll on him than he imagined. Steve had always played in his mind how he was going to react when /if he ever saw Tony again, but this was not what he envisioned. 

Steve always thought he would be begging Tony to forgive him for what happened in Siberia. How he lied to Tony about his parents. How he had beaten Tony up black and blue. How he had smashed Tony’s arc-reactor and left him there lying on the floor.

Never had Steve imagined that Tony would be unconscious and fighting for his life.

Rhodey and Bruce finally made it into the building up ahead and everyone was starting to follow, their curiosity peaked. But Steve couldn’t make his body move. Natasha noticed Steve wasn’t coming with them and tried to pry his body forward. “Come on Rogers” she said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him along. As soon as they walked into the palace, Steve suddenly broke into a run, only to be stopped by Bruce from entering the lab. “Please I need to see him.”Steve urged Bruce but the doctor just shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry but his condition is too delicate. I need to work in peace.”  
And with that Bruce turned and shut the door behind him. He sound of the door slamming in his face knocked all the strength out of Steve and he fell to his knees, finally giving in to the crushing weight of guilt. “Cap, you need to get up,” Thor’s voice boomed. In all the chaos Steve had forgotten the god of thunder was still there.

“Thor’s right, we can’t do anything for him right now. We need to wait,” Natasha said softly, but Steve wouldn’t get up. It wasn’t enough to reassure him.” No, you don’t understand,” Steve said in a broken voice” This is my fault,”  
Natasha went down on her knees in front of him and cupped his face with her hands. “It’s not your fault. We don’t know what happened to him.” She consoled.  
Steve then stopped trembling and looked up slightly. “But we know someone who does,”

Nebula POV

Nebula cried out in pure frustration. Why wasn’t the goddamned engine switching on? Whenever she wanted to leave a place, something always went wrong. ALWAYS! “Maybe the engine broke,” said a voice which startled her. She looked down and saw Rocket, staring up at her with pain still present in his eyes. Nebula inwardly groaned. She couldn’t do this. Not now. It hard enough trying to balance your own grief, adding someone else’s was excruciating. “Look fox, I need to leave so get off the ship. I don’t want to deal with your stupidity.” She knew she was being mean but she couldn’t help it. It’s a habit of hers to push everyone away. “Look, I can fix the engine; just give me ten minutes,”

Nebula stopped. She turned to look at him to see whether he was joking. But his face still had that empty look. The exact same one when she told him about Gamora and the others. “Why?” she rebuked. He shook his head and said “No reason. I can fix it as long as you do something in return.” Rocket insisted.

Nebula took a good, long and hard stare at him, weighing up her options. “Okay, what do you want?” she asked moving her weight from leg to leg. “I want you to take me with you so I can kill that son of a bitch,” He said with such determination. Nebula didn’t know what to think. Her mind was screaming “He’s going to get himself killed. STOP HIM”

But she silenced it. She just needed to be away from Earth. Seeing the destruction that Thanos had created was making her chest hurt. “Okay fix it and I’ll drop you off wherever you want.” She mumbled. She watched him walk out of the ship and make his way to the engine. She followed him out and saw the group of people from before, slowly making their way towards her.  
Nebula quickly turned around and pretended not to see them. She mentally prepared herself for what they were going to say. “Hey, um excuse me?” The bearded one started off. Obviously he was a born leader, she thought. She looked him up and down seeing the way he stood. Just like a soldier.

“We just wanted to thank you for bringing our friend back.” He continued

Nebula was confused. They came all this way to thank her? Well that was first. She nodded in acknowledgment. When none of them moved she realised they wanted something else. “Okay, out with it. Ask what you want,” She declared.  
They looked at each other and the woman came forward. She looked her up and down to. Nebula could tell she was a fierce warrior; just by the way she walked. Experience was written all over her.  
”How did Tony get so injured? What exactly happened up there?” she asked cautiously.

Nebula sighed and said “You might want to sit down. This might take a while and it’s not pretty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well took me long enough to update....  
> Thanks for all the support . Honestly didn't expect almost 400 people reading my story. It might take me a while to update again because I have exams (wish me luck)  
> Kudos and comments are always accepted.


End file.
